Double Trouble
by KNDfreak
Summary: An ongoing series. During a mission gone wrong, Dark Jak gets his own body! And he plans on fully taking advantage of it. SLASH! THREESOME! DarkJakxHumanDaxterxJak. M for lemons among other things.
1. Free From My Host

Smoke filled the air and burned Daxter's eyesight as he coughed weakly into his fist, stumbling around blindedly.

"Jak? Jak where are you? I can't see you!" The redhead called out, falling to his knees as the smoke began to get thicker. He didn't know what happened. One moment he and Jak was on the tail of a guy Torn claimed was a traitor of the Underground, and the next, smoke was everywhere. He couldn't see shit, and all he hear was people screaming as they ran away from the crash of the two zoomers. "Jaaak!"

"Daxter? Where are you?" A voice called out. Daxter felt hope raise in his chest at the sound of hearing his best friend, but didn't know which direction it came from.

"Jak!" He called out again, unknowingly moving _towards _the accident, and unaware that the two zoomers were about to explode.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure laid on the ground, grunting as he got up.

"Goddamn it, that hurt." The figured snarled as he open his eyes to see the world around him. Surprisingly, instead of seeing memories of both good and bad like Dark Jak was use to seeing or sleeping, he could actually _see _everything his host was seeing. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself, up until his keen sense of hearing caught a voice he was all too familar with.

"Jak!" It was Daxter, the host's pet, best friend, and Dark Jak's secret lust. The dark elf followed the voice up until he saw the redhead calling out for his best friend, unaware of the danger he was in.

Dark Jak growled as he leaped into action, swooped up the redhead, and began running away from the flamming cars and got out into the clear streets just as the zoomers exploded, errupting more chaos into the streets than the crash did.

"Whew! That was a close one! Thanks Ja..." Daxter looked up at his savior, mouth dropping, eyes widen. Dark Jak grinned darkly.

"Guess you miss me?"

"H-how are you in Dark form?" Daxter squeaked, blushing red when he realized he was in the arms of Dark Jak and not Jak himself. "A-and since when could you talk?"

Dark Jak was about to answer, when a voice that he recongize right off the bat interrupted and turned around to see Jak running towards them, confusion written on his face.

"What the hell?" Jak asked, looking at the counterpart with wide eyes. Dark Jak blinked when he realized he was not in Jak's body, but his very own. Meanwhile, Daxter looked between the blond and the white haired demon as his only thought was...

Holy Fuck.


	2. Freedom Is Power

"Um, Torn?"

Torn, who had been busy reading over the mission facts and reports, looked up to see a nervously confused Daxter, as well as a blank confused Jak.

"What do you want, rodent?" Torn had the strangest feeling that whatever is about to happen, he will later regret. _Knowing those two, the feeling of regret will start in five...four...three...two-_

"When you told us to be EXTRA careful on this mission, was it because the bastard that ratted us out had something important?"

_One. Knew it._

"What the hell did you two do now?"

"Um..."

"How in the hell can you explain _this?" _Dark Jak said as he came out of the corner he was hiding in, as he pointed to himself and Jak. Torn eyes went wide when he notice the second Jak, but not just any Jak; _Dark _Jak. Again, though, Torn had known this would've happened and therefore, facepalm'd himself.

"You couldn't do _one _mission right without screwing it up, could you?" He said, glaring at the blond and Daxter. Dark Jak glared at him as Daxter snorted.

"Mind telling us what the hell happened to Jak?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the Ex-Krimsion Guard.

"DNA Splicer, that's what happened. That bastard you had 'caught' held a container of dark puple ooze called DNA Splicer. Different from Dark Eco, but falls under the Eco family as well; as the DNA splicer splits apart one's ego from their host." He said, looking at the two as he continued. "Supposingly, DNA Splicer was created for a different purpose; to create clones, but somehow, when it was made, the effects of _this _ooze was different from the Dark Eco. I don't know why, Praxis used the same shit to create Dark Eco, but the ooze didn't have the results he wanted, and therefore, after betraying Praxis, I had manage to get all of it and held it in the back." Torn finished.

"So, why in the hell did that guy wanted it?" Dark Jak asked, folding his arms as he took interest in the conversation.

"My guess is, he was going to sell it as fake Dark Eco." Torn mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. He then turned to his paperwork and began writing, causing the remaining three to look at each other before turning back to Torn.

"Um, Torn?"

"What?"

"Any way we can fix this?" Jak asked, looking at the brownish-redhead with hope. Torn had stopped writing as he looked over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, no. The antidote, or cure, or whatever, hadn't been made since Praxis had never used it. I'm sure I can get some experts or Vin (who is alive, yes) to create one, but it'll be a while." He said. Dark Jak grunted before smiling evilly.

"I don't mind waiting.." He said, making Torn roll his eyes.

"I'm sure you don't." Then he turned to glare at him. "Just don't cause trouble. I'd hate to have this town in pieces because of you." Dark Jak just grinned.

"Telling me to not cause trouble is like talking to a brick wall. I am not listening." With that, Dark Jak began walking out of the room, as Daxter facepalmed and Jak shrugged. Torn growled.

"Keep an eye on him."

"Will do." They said and began following Dark Jak out into the streets. When they got there, they weren't surprise to see people screaming as if the world was coming to an end. They all looked at Dark Jak waryingly, eyeing him up, and Dark Jak wasn't making the situation any better.

"Come on," Daxter said, pulling the white haired alter ego away from the Underground. "Before you give a person a heart attack."

"Think I can?" Dark Jak asked, grinning wildly. Daxter rolled his eyes as Jak followed them to the bar.

"Hey babe, how's it going?" Daxter asked the moment he walked in. Everyone who had been talking and drinking stopped as they looked at the demon they all feared.

"OH MAH GOD THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" Someone screamed and with that, everyone began rushing out the door, making sure to leave Tess their money for the drinks (cause even though, they are scared of Dark Jak, they're more afraid of the blonde who will hunt them down for 'free' drinks).

"I like this new found freedom," Dark Jak said, smiling wickedly. "Everyone is a wimp and bow down to you like you're a god." Tess looked at the demon with a pale face as she slowly walked to him.

"Jak?"

"The name's Dark Jak, babe." Dark Jak sneered as he pointed to his counterpart. "_Jak's _over there." With that, Dark Jak began walking to an empty seat, debating on rather or not he should trash the place for a drink.

"W-what happened? Why is Dark Jak? Why is there two Jaks?" Tess asked, completely confused.

"Long story short, mission was a failure as the guy got away, Jak and his evil twin are now seperated, and now we gotta deal with terrorizing the city because of this guy." Daxter said, pointing over at Dark Jak, who was now busying himself with the drinks. Tess raise an eyebrow.

"O...kay..." She said slowly before turning around. "Since Dark Jak scared off my customers, I guess it's safe to assume that my job is done. Make sure you guys lock the door around 8." She said as she walked out the bar.

Jak and Daxter looked on as she disappeared, before looking at Dark Jak, who'd let out a burp after drinking his first cup, and giggling quietly.

"This is going to be one hell of an experience." Daxter said, looking at the alter ego as Jak nodded slowly.

Meanwhile, Dark Jak blissfully ignored them as he got himself another drink. Jak sighed.

"I think my life is now shit."


	3. Sleeping Arrangements, Doglike Behavior

"So, how are we going to do this?"

Jak looked at the redhead, before looking at his dark counterpart, and then looked at the bed before them.

"Well...there's numberous of ways this could happen." He said, shrugging. Daxter raised an eyebrow. "My favorite one, however, is Dark Jak sleeping on floor, with a matress under him." At this, Dark Jak's ear twitch and he glared at his host, though abeit drunk.

"Why I gotta sleep on the floor? Why can't _you _sleep on the floor?" He asked with a slurr. Jak glared at him.

"Because I don't trust you. Besides, I am _not _letting Daxter sleep on the floor." At this, the redhead looked offended.

"Hey!"

"You know I love you." Jak said, smiling sweetly at him, making Daxter blush, before the blonde turned back to Dark Jak, who'd snorted.

"Yeah right, you just want Daxter all to yourself!" Dark Jak shouted, making Jak blush horroibly, and Daxter let out a squeak.

"No! It's nothing of that sort!" Jak shouted, blushing even redder than he was before. "I don't trust you around Daxter is all." Dark Jak smirked, a small hiccup set loose from his mouth.

"Yeah right, why not just tell Dax the truth and admit that you want to fu-" Before he could even say it, Jak quickly put his hand over Dark Jak mouth as he tried to finish the sentence.

Meanwhile, Daxter was trying his best not to show how he _really _felt about the subject.

"Shut. _Up." _Jak hissed, glaring at his counterpart, who smirked and muffled a few words. When he was silent, Jak removed his hand. "There. Better?" Dark Jak nodded. "Good."

With that said, Jak began moving to the bed.

"Fuck his brains out."

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, it was decidingly that Dark Jak will sleep on the floor with a matress from the bed, and after making <em>sure <em>Dark Jak was asleep, the two heroes were also in their bed, fast asleep. Well, Jak was.

Daxter had been up for quite some time now, mind wondering through all the adventures he and Jak had. Looking back at some of it, Daxter wanted to laugh at how utterly useless he had been and still was up until this very day. Sighing, the redhead turn to look at his best friend, the guy Daxter had fallen so hard for.

_Sometimes, I just wonder what life would be like, if I wasn't who I am. _He thought, eyes slowly closing as he watch the blond sleep. _Would Jak love me then...if I wasn't a spineless coward? Or even a guy?_

He didn't bother answering these questions as Daxter fell asleep too.

The next morning, Daxter had woken up to something or someone panting in his ear. The redhead groaned and tried to ignore it, but it was getting harder and harder until finally, Daxter had enough. He groaned as he woke up, glaring at the offended person until he realized something.

One, that person was Dark Jak.

Two, Dark Jak was supposed to be on the floor, but instead, was on the bed with him and Jak, hands held tightly around his waist.

Three, Dark Jak was _seriously _acting like a dog in heat.

And four, _oh my fucking god that's his DICK!_

Daxter yelped as he scrambled to get away, accidentally knocking Jak off the bed, making the blond groan in pain.

"Damn it Dax-" He was stopped short when he saw his best friend was practically being dry humped by his alter ego. Jak blushed a full time red as Daxter looked at him, completely mortified.

"Jaaak, help me!" He whined, moving towards his best friend, but the arms around were like iron bars. Suddenly, all movements stopped as Dark Jak sighed and turned over, arms finally leaving the badly scarred elf's body. Jak was mortified (and a little turn on) for his best friend as he gazed into his eyes. "He...came..." Daxter whimpered, feeling just a little bit of his cum on the inner of his legs.

Jak honestly didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

><p>After that rocky morning, the trio walked downstairs to bar, Daxter making sure to keep his distance away from Dark Jak, and Jak practically in the middle, making sure Dark Jak didn't go anywhere near Daxter again.<p>

Dark Jak, meanwhile, pretended not to notice.

When it was time to open the bar, Tess walked in and looked at her now three boys and clicked her tongue.

"I thought Jak and Dark Jak being separated was just a dream. Turns out, I'm wrong." She said as she made her way to the counter. The boys merely grunted. Tess shook her head. "Well, I can't really run the bar with him in here, now can I? Mind going back upstairs?" She asked. The three looked at each other.

"Sure." They said just as they were about to get up when Torn walked in.

"I have a mission for you, but it only requires one person." He said as the others groaned.

"I'll go." Jak said, rolling his eyes, before glaring at Dark Jak. "Don't try anything funny." He said as he and Torn walked out the door.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He smirked, glancing at Daxter, who froze on the spot, a light dusty pink blush on his face. He snickered before making his way upstairs.

Daxter watched with caution eyes before looking at Tess, who'd shrugged, and Daxter sighed.

"I hate my life, sometimes."


	4. Getting Marked, Gettin' Laid

Daxter never hated his life as much as he did now. Sure, when he had been an Ottsel, he hated his life, but even then, at least he had some advantages that others didn't. Now that he was a big again, and unable to draw weapons like Jak, Daxter was force to stay behind and watch over Dark Jak like he was a little kid.

Problem was, it's hard to watch over something, when it's starring directly into your face.

"Why are you watching me like this? It's creeping me out." Daxter, blushing a slightly red as Dark Jak continue to stare at him.

"Because..." He said, finally moving from his bed. Daxter raise an eyebrow.

"Because what?" Dark Jak grinned as moved closer to Dax, who slowly moved away as the dark elf continue to move closer.

"It's a secret." Dark Jak said, shrugging, before pouncing on Daxter, who'd squealed as he was now pinned helplessly on the bed below Dark Jak. This whole situation made Daxter blush as dark as his hair, and his face only got redder when Dark Jak nippled on his ear.

"S-stop..." He groaned, weakly pushing against Dark Jak's chest, but wasn't doing anything. In fact, this only made Dark Jak grind his hips against Daxter's, which made the smaller elf squeak when he felt the monster's groin against his. _And to make matters worse, _he thought, blue eyes shining in worry. _I'm spourting my own boner!_

"Why? You like it, you can't deny it." Dark Jak said, now biting on Daxter's neck, teeth sinking in skin deep. Daxter yelped in pain and closed his eyes, knowing tears are coming. Suddenly, the pressure was gone, and Daxter looked up to see Dark Jak still staring at him, except with a bloody face.

"W-why?"

"Why? Simple, you're mine, Daxter." Dark Jak growled, narrowing his eyes. "After I do all the things I want to do in this city, you're next." He said before moving back to his bed and promotely fell to sleep. Daxter stared at him in shock, as the wound on his neck began to burn and heal itself, but not before shaping itself into the letter's 'J/DJ' and then it healed.

Soon, Jak came back, much to Daxter's relief.

"Never leave me alone with him again." Daxter said, making Jak blink his eyes and then glared.

"Did he do something to you?" Before he could answer, a snort was heard, and the two looked over to see Dark Jak standing there, black eyes rolling in desblief.

"I didn't do anything to the boy." He said before smiling evilly. "Yet." Daxter glared, blushing a little, before moving closer to Jak. Jak glared at his counterpart.

"Leave him alone." _He doesn't have anything to do with this. _Dark Jak snorted and crossed his arms.

"Fine, I will." _He has plently, and you know it too. _At this, Jak blinked.

_You can read my mind?_

_Duh, I may be separated from you in body-wise, but I still feel what you feel, and hear everything you say in your head._

Jak's ears turned pink in embarrassment.

_Oh._

_By the way, I gave your little boytoy his first tattoo, it's on his neck if you wish to see._

_WHAT? _ Jak quickly turned around, and sure enough, as clear as day, Jak could make out the letters 'J/DJ' on the left side of Daxter's neck. Jak turned sharply around to face Dark Jak, who was grinning wickedly.

_Now everyone will know who the redhead belongs to._

_What the hell? How in the hell did you do it?_

_Magic. _Was all Dark Jak said before going upstairs. Jak had always hated his counterpart; never in his life did he hated him as much as he does now.

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to the 'tat' or the way Jak and Dark Jak could now communicate, Daxter continue to chat with Tess as happily as he could. Tess knew about the mark on his neck, but didn't say anything, because she thought Daxter already knew about it.

"It's a nightmare Tess! I don't know what to do!" Daxter whined, making the blonde look at him in sorrow.

"Sorry, I can't really help you. It seems Dark Jak set his sights on you."

"But _why? _After all I done for him, this is how he repays me? By killing me?" Daxter whined, head sunking to the table. Tess raise an eyebrow at that.

"Killing you? Are you sure?"

"Why else would he be after me?" _Oh, I don't know, _Tess thought, blue eyes twinkling in mischeif. _Maybe it's the fact that Dark Jak is actually harrassing you sexually, instead of assulting you. I'm SURE Dark Jak doesn't want to kill you, Dax, he just wants you as his sex slave._

"Well, if you really think that..." Tess said, making Daxter look up and stare at her. "What?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course I do, Daxxie. If Dark Jak harms you in anyway," _Other than getting a sore ass. _"You let me know so I can kick his ass for you." Tess giggled, making Daxter smile.

"Thanks Tess."

"No problem." That's when Jak came up.

"I'm going to see Keira, you want to join?" Daxter looked up and nodded, getting out of his seat.

"Wait for me!" The two looked see Dark Jak running down the stairs. Jak narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't like Keira." Dark Jak snorted.

"Doesn't mean I can't spook her for a bit." Rolling his eyes, Jak began to leave the bar with Dark Jak and Daxter following. Meanwhile, Tess shook her head.

_Does this mean JAK is sexually fustrated with Daxter as well? _She thought, giggling to herself as small blush appear on her face. _Poor Daxxie, getting hit on the front AND back! _With that thought, Tess bust out laughing, earning herself a few stares.

Torn, who had been sitting in the dark corner of the bar, shook his head.

"Stupid idiotic redhead."


	5. Private Shows

Keira was working on someone's zoomer when Jak, Daxter, and Dark Jak stopped by. They watched the girl work in silent, not wanting to disturb her, but the sea green haired girl already saw them before they could leave.

"Hey Jak, Daxter." She said with a smile on her face, when suddenly, the smile was wiped away when she noticed Dark Jak. She twitched a little, before looking at Jak. "How is this possible?"

"Mission failure should sum it up." Daxter said, folding his arms, just as Jak smacked him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Keira. I know how much you don't like him." At this, Dark Jak snorted, making Jak glare at him. With a hestitate smile, Keira just shrugged.

"It's alright. So, what can I do for you boys?" She asked. Jak smiled.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." He said. Keira smiled too, blue eyes shining in happiness. Both Dark Jak and Daxter rolled their eyes.

"Okay! Let's go somewhere private." With that, Keira pulled Jak by his hand and ran out the room and shut the door. With another roll of eyes, Daxter began to tinker with Keira's stuff, ignoring the pain of envy and hurt. Of course Keira will get the hero. She's a girl, after all, and it's only right.

Daxter narrowed his eyes as he messed with the piece of...something, he wasn't sure what is was, but that was the least of his concern.

_Wonder what they're talking about. _He thought with a huff. _Probably thinking of a way to ditch me and go make out somewhere. Figures. _With a sigh, Daxter put down the metal piece, wanting to go out for a walk. _I don't need to hear what they're doing behind close doors. _

But before Daxter could leave, he bumped into Dark Jak, who was literally standing in the way. The redhead blush lightly, before glaring at him.

"Do you mind?" He asked before stepping over Dark Jak to get outside, when Dark Jak got in his way again. "Hey-"

"Where are you going?" Dark Jak asked, looking at the redhead with a knowing smirk. The blush deepen, but Daxter refused to back down.

"Out, is that okay with you?" Dark Jak frowned.

"Not really, stay here." Daxter narrowed his eyes.

"No. I wanna leave." He said, which caused Dark Jak to growl low in his throat, and glared at the redhead.

"And I said no, stay here, where I can see you." He said, folding his arms. Daxter also crossed his arms, his ears faltering a little.

"Who are you, my mother? I need some air." He said. Dark Jak growled again, glaring darkly at Daxter.

"You got air, air is all around us. Use it." He said, and Daxter huffed.

"Fine!" With that, Daxter walked away from Dark Jak and sat at the very end corner of the garage. Dark Jak rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a baby." He said, making Daxter growl.

"I'm not, I just want to leave." He said. Dark Jak looked at the redheaded elf with a raise eyebrow, clearly not believing in him. Seeing this, Daxter rolled his eyes and began to speak, when Dark Jak shoved the boy onto the ground. "Hey! What the hell?"

"You're so cute when you're jealous..." Dark Jak said, smirking at him before laying on top of Daxter. The younger teenager's face flushed in embarrassment, and tried to wiggle his way to freedom. "You know, you don't have to be jealous Dax. In fact, it's the other way around, now that I think about it." Dark Jak said, nipping on Daxter's ear, making Daxter squeal.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not jealous!" He said, glaring at him despite his red face. Dark Jak just grinned, before grinding his hips onto Daxter's, making the smaller elf moan quietly. "S-stop it!"

"Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and Keira, Dax. I, after all, lived inside of Jak's head, so I know what's he thinking about, really." The dark elf said, slowly licking on the other's neck, and Daxter bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Th-that doesn't mean or prove anything..."

"What I am saying, Dax, is that I know that you think Jak and Keira are going to get together...but they aren't." Dark Jak rolled his eyes, before grabbing Daxter's bottom lip with his own. Daxter's eyes fluttered closed on their own accord, and his legs wrapped around the white haired demon's thighs. Dark Jak's grin grew wider as he slowly thrusted into the body below, enjoying the way Daxter is submitting to him. "And just so we are clear, you don't have to worry about it."

"Why?" Daxter gasped, but before Dark Jak could say anything, the dark elf was already up and walked away from the teenager, just as the door open. Out came Keira, who looked confused, hurt, and angry whilst Jak looked apologetic. Seeing Daxter on the ground, both of them looked over at Dark Jak, who shrugged.

"Got into a fight," He said. Jak narrowed his eyes.

_What did you really do? _He asked, and Dark Jak grinned wickedly.

_Okay, so I molested him a little bit, it's not like he wasn't enjoying it anyway. You know better than to leave me in a room with my secret lust, Jakkie. Why did you do it? _Jak gritted his teeth as he glared at his counterpart.

_I can never truly, trust you with Daxter around, can I?_

_Nope, unless you want to see another hickey on his neck. _Jak wanted to facepalm, but he didn't. Instead, he just sigh before looking back at Keira.

"Think about what I said." He whispered to her, and sea green haired girl nodded in a daze as the three walked out. She watched them go with tears in her eyes before finishing her customer's vichele.

Meanwhile, Daxter looked at the blond with curiousity.

"What happened? What did you say to her?" He asked, and Jak just shook his head. Dark Jak snorted, and when Jak gave him a sharp glare, he knew now wasn't the time. With that, the three walked around the city in silence.


End file.
